


Mine

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finding a new one, Happy, Quitting a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hiding in the tower during the battle of New York and you meet someone who changes your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

You were supposed to have the day off. But Pepper had gone to DC and called you in to baby sit Tony. And while it didn’t actually say in your job description that you were supposed to play nanny to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, they did pay good money and what’s the worst he could do?

“I am so turning in my notice when this is over.” You said to yourself as you hid behind Tony’s bar at the tower. These things were attacking New York and you didn’t want to leave the tower and get killed. But you didn’t want to stay here either, because this giant metal worm thing flew by and had broken a skyscraper. “I need a suit. I should’ve had that wrote into my contract. Damn it. Tony, where are you?” You looked around for him, but you didn’t see him.

Instead, you saw a man in green and black standing on the balcony. He had black hair that you could only describe as a “sinister Christmas tree”. You prayed that he didn’t see you, but suddenly, he was there, holding his shining helmet in his hand.

“My, my, my. What do we have here?” He asked, looking down at you. You started to crawl away, but he appeared in front of you. “That’s rude. I’m a guest and you just leave me? Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Who are you?” You asked.

“I am Loki, of Asgard.” He said. When you didn’t seem to recognize him, he sighed. “Brother of Thor.” He said, sounding quite annoyed.

“Who?” You asked. He looked at you and smile spread on his face.

“Excellent.” He said. He grabbed you and pulled you to your feet. “You will make a fine pet.”

“Pet?” You asked. “Oh no. I was already Stark’s part-time handler and I quit. I’m no one’s pet.” Loki laughed.

“Then how about my queen?” You stared at him. And, as if on cue, professional cock blocker Tony Stark appeared. He pulled you away from Loki.

“Leave Pepper’s Number One out of this.” Tony said. You pushed away from Tony and stared daggers at him.

“Mr. Stark, I quit.” You said. You walked over to Loki. “So, this position as queen…does it come with a palace?” Loki just grinned.


End file.
